


Color Delight

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming In Pants, Fluff and Angst, Joe draws on Nicky, Joe should not listen to Nile, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Marking, Nicky is a writer, Nicky is an emotional mess, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 11 of Kinktober; Nicky need to talk more, Joe needs to listen to himself not Nile more.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Color Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> I am a few days behind, lost internet due to some storm, then had a bad day so couldn't write. This ended up being more plot driven and angsty than I expected, so not much smut. Didn't get the ending I wanted, may add that later.

**Prompt: Creative Marking and/or Making Out/Clothed Sex**

**Time Limit: 3 Hours**

**Color Delight**

Nicky never say that he loved his apartment. It was small, it had three rooms with an open area that included kitchen that divided itself with an ugly island. They had a couch, a reclining chair, all facing a TV, and behind that was their dining table. There was only one bathroom, but it was in a decent neighborhood and it was his. He did love living with Nile and Booker, they were his family. Nile of course had her mother and brother, who had adopted both him and Booker. Booker like him had no one else. Booker left his broken home at eighteen never looking back, and did what he had to in order to make sure he never had to go back. Nicky knew that was why his ex-wife's betrayal hurt so much, she knew his childhood. 

As much as Nicky loved living with Nile and Booker, he loved waking up in Joe's bed. It wasn't because he had a king size bed that felt like you were sleeping on a cloud. It wasn't even the expensive soft sheets that Joe keeps trying to buy him for his own bed. It wasn't that Joe's room was quieter, cooler, or even smelled better than Nicky's. Nicky loved Joe's bed because of the man himself. Nicky loved waking up with Joe's arms wrapped around him. Like he thought he was protecting Nicky from the big bad world outside these doors. 

Joe looked down at Nicky who was waking up from his nap. It was hard to believe that they had been together for almost a year. To say this last year was bumpy would be an understatement. Andy dealt with Bradshaw, with Booker help. It wasn't as difficult as Joe thought it would be, and the past five months of her being chief had seen changes. Andy adored Nicky, but then Nicky knew how to win her over. Whenever they went over for dinners or they came over Nicky would present her with the best of sweets.

"Hi," Nicky mumbled then smiled as he felt Joe fingers tracing his back. "One day I expect to wake up to find you've used my back as a canvas." Joe laughs.

"Would you mind," Joe asked kissing his shoulder as his fingers moved down his back as if drawing something Nicky could figure out. "If I did that."

"No," Nicky laughed turning over smiling, though Joe didn't think the smile went to his eyes.

The last week had been hard for Nicky, his position at the college was not being kept for the next year. It came as little surprise, the department was told months ago they needed to cut their budget. Nicky still had been hurt when he called Joe. He still had his job at Atlas Cafe, which he loved. Joe just knew that Nicky didn't want to work there his whole life. Joe knew how Nicky sometimes felt like he was stuck. No matter how much he tried he couldn't move. Joe wanted to offer his help but he knew how Nicky was. He wanted to make it on his own, he wanted to know that he didn't need any one else's help. 

He loved and hated that about his boyfriend.

Nicky moved to sit up rubbing his face, Joe felt his own heart hurting, hating he hurt him. They had also had their biggest fight earlier this week, one that left Nicky wondering if Joe had broken up with him. One that left Nicky wondering, if Joe actually wanted him. Quynh had of course made Nicky go over to her place, started stuffing him with food the moment he walked in. Andy had gone straight to Joe wanting to know why Nicky was on her couch crying as Quynh's stuffed him with comfort food. She had then rolled her eyes as Joe explained he had introduced Nicky as Nile's roommate to his mother who surprised him. 

"Are you okay," Joe asked gently watching him slip out of the bed, Nicky shrugged. "Nile said you had a job offer." Nicky laughed bitterly.

"They want me to go full time at the cafe," Nicky told him turning around, face defeated. "My brother is taking over the family business, my father is about to announce his desire to be president with my sister as his campaign manager," Nicky stated, Joe could hear the pain, the anguish. "And I'm going to spend my life brewing coffee."

"Say no," Joe tells him watching Nicky roll his eyes. "Nicky..."

"It's easy to say that when you still have your trust fund," Nicky snapped, sometimes it was like Joe didn't realize how the world worked. "I have thirty-three dollars and fifty-seven cents to my name until my next paycheck." Joe looked away. "Maybe my dad was right, without him I am nothing. "

"Stop being an idiot," Joe snapped back at him, watching Nicky look at him brokenly.

"Is that why you introduced me as Nile's roommate," Nicky countered, watching Joe look away again, then back up at him. "Well!"

"Nicky," Joe sighed watching his face break again, Nicky huffs as he nods.

Before Joe can open his mouth Nicky is walking off, Joe dropped his head back. He knew his mother would love Nicky, hell she already did. Nicky despite breaking inside had been his usual polite self, he won her over within seconds. They had talked for awhile on some book that his mother was reading. Nicky apparently was a fan of the author, and his mother happily gushed over the series with him. Then Nicky excused himself, Joe felt like someone was ripping his heart out. Nicky didn't answer any of his text since he left, as Andy walked in her knew why.

Quynh.

Joe knew how his mother could be. She will want to know everything about him, she would spent hours and hours making him talk of himself. He knew that was not Nicky's forte, he also knew she'd have her private investigators put a file together. But as they fought Nicky had broke down in a way he'd never expected. Joe hadn't introduced him to any of his friends outside Andy and Quynh because none of them mattered to Joe. It mattered to Nicky. He took Andy or Nile to his showing. He never mentioned in one interview he was seeing someone. 

Joe wanted to protect Nicky. Nicky stood there breaking apart, and Joe had no idea what to do to stop it. 

XOXO

Nicky wanted to skip, today had been one of the best day, and he couldn't wait to talk to Joe. 

The last few weeks had not been good for him. He and Joe were at a bad place, and Nicky didn't actually know how to move past it. Joe flew off to Paris for a showing, taking Nile with him. She had been soaring as his new personal assistant. After graduating Nile's mother wanted her to think about teaching, she was never supportive of her art major decision. She had pushing for Nile to change majors, to teaching or business something "real" she had said. Joe had offer her a job so that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't see her settle. Andy had been telling him for years he needed one and he wanted to make sure Nile kept with her art.

Nicky had been helping Booker quite a bit lately. Nicky had this ability to get people to calm down, to trust him, and once again it worked for Booker. A man he was collecting information on for Andy, who seemed to always evade the police. Eric Jensen, he was wanted for nine brutal murders, three of them being children. She didn't trust bounty hunters usually but especially not with him, as he managed to buy off the last two. Nicky went with Booker, by the time Booker came back Nicky had a group speaking with him. \

Booker didn't know how he did it, but he could get anyone to talk to him. He swore that's why Nicky worked so well at the cafe. He had seen people come in angry, depressed, hurting, but after minutes with Nicky it was all changed. He had this ability to make you open up, to see the real you behind the masks. That worked in Booker's favor on cases like this, by the end Booker knew where the man was hiding. Andy finally got a man she had been hunting for nine years. 

It was a proud moment for her and the department as they brought him in. 

Booker walked in the apartment to find his best friend and roommate draped over their couch. To some it may look like a dramatic display of angst but to Booker he knew Nicky well enough to know. More and likely Nicky had walked in and dropped on the couch out of emotional exhaustion. The last few weeks had been some of the hardest in awhile for his young friend. Didn't help his boyfriend seemed to be ignoring him. Normally he had his studies to toss himself into as a method to cope with emotional turmoil. He would throw himself into whatever book or piece of literature that would allow him to shut off the world.

Only Nicky graduated a year ago. He held a master’s degree now, despite being considered one of the bright new additions to his field, he was in the same place as he was. Just when he got news about his writing, his personal life started to struggle. Booker wished Joe would listen to him and Andy more and Nile less. She tried, but she just didn't know Nicky like she thought she did. She tried, she really did, she loved Nicky but her intent to protect him usually ended badly.

“I bought dinner,” Booker smiled waving a bag of take out from their favorite Greek place. “Before you go off on me about how you can buy your own…”

“I have less than ten dollars in my bank account until Friday,” Nicky grumbled rolling off the couch to stand. “Give me the food.” Booker wanted to smile but placed the bags on the table going to get plates.

“Any word from Joe,” Booker asked watching Nicky push his phone towards him. Booker sighed Nile had posted photos earlier on Joe’s social media pages, each one with someone gorgeous wrapped around Joe. “You haven’t told him the good news yet I take it.”

“Hard to tell someone something when they’re not answering your phone calls,” Nicky sighed now looking at the food with a sour stomach.

“For what it’s worth,” Booker started sitting next to Nicky who looked up frowning. “I don’t believe Joe would ever cheat on you.” Nicky nodded, neither did he but that wasn’t the issue. “I think he believes that keeping you separate from that world is protecting you.”

“I spent my entire life having everyone protect me," Nicky reminded Booker, recalling his childhood. "Safeguarding me from the horrors of society,” Nicky snipped, his mother and grandfather had deemed what he could and could not handle. Their sweet little boy, so innocent, so sensitive. “I would rather be looked down on by everyone he knows then be kept hidden like some dirty secret.” Booker nodded understanding.

Nicky turned on the TV later that night, going to one of the international news station whining as he saw Joe's face. Dr. Yusuf al-Kaysani made the Entertainment news segment apparently. He sold one painting for 2.3 million that would go entirely for some charity Nicky didn't bother to listen to. Nile standing behind him clapping as several men came up to Joe hugging him tightly, after he spoke. All their hugs last longer, most likely they were whispering in his ear. He was seen leaving with Nile, who looked stunning in the yellow dress Joe had borrowed for the event. A new designer Joe had told her, it would give them publicity he said, it's a win/win he said. So far it worked, as tonight she looked like the queen she was.

Nicky looked at his phone to see Joe still had not answered any of his text from today. Nicky wanted to toss his phone, but Nile hadn’t answered any of his text either. She had posted various pictures to Joe’s official twitter and his official website. The website that still has him listed as single, the website that has a million photos of Andy, Quynh, and Nile but not one of Nicky. He knew because he had spent hours searched through hundreds of pages in an attempt to locate just one. Nicky wasn’t on social media to add any, or at least he didn’t think people would care outside Nile and now maybe Quynh. 

Now days later he just didn’t know what was to become of them. Could he really live his life this way? Should he live his life this way?

“Good Morning,” Joe greeted softly watching Nicky look up from the counter, he looked mesmerizing.

“You’re up early,” Nicky sighed moving to grab him his usual black coffee. “Nile swore you wouldn’t be out of bed until tomorrow.” Even to Nicky’s own ears the joke didn’t sound like a joke.

“Trouble sleeping,” Joe admitted pushing his sunglasses on top of his head. Nicky could see he looked worn out. 

“Sooo...you came for coffee,” Nicky questioned looking at him with a scowl. “You need better eating habits.” Joe laughed softly. “I’m serious Joe.” Nicky stated face stern. “You can’t live on gourmet coffee and greasy take out.”

“I miss you,” Joe told him, Nicky could see the weight of the past few weeks weighed on him as well.

“I’m off at two,” Nicky smiled pushing the to-go cup at Joe. “Go home, get some sleep and I’ll drop by after my shift.” Joe nodded a sad smile crossing his face.

Neither of them knew how to fix this, none of Nile's advise was working.

“What time is it,” Joe mumbled looking over to the side to see Nicky on the bed working away on his laptop.

“Almost seven,” Nicky stated watching Joe groaned as he rubbed his face. “Andy called about twenty minutes ago.” Joe hissed he forgot he said they would have dinner. “I told her I’d make spaghetti.” Joe looked up at him as he shuffled his papers. “Quynh insists on bringing bread.” Joe started to sit up as Nicky slides out of the bed. “Andy of course is picking up a cheesecake.” Joe laughs.

“I’m sorry,” Joe told him watching Nicky look up, he could see he was holding in emotions. “I forgot I made these plans with Andy. I was hoping we’d have some time to ourselves.” Nicky forced a smile nodding.

“if you want to shower I finished your laundry,” Nicky told him pointing to the basket, Joe felt like someone was kicking him in the gut. “Nile called too, she’s going to come over tomorrow morning so you two can set dates for New York.” Joe nodded, then Nicky nodded before walking off.

Everything was a mess, and once again it all started with his mother. He knew maybe this time that was not exactly true but if Nyla had not just showed up out of the blue than Nicky would not be hurting. Joe also knew that was not a fair statement. Joe had been doing his best to keep his two worlds separate, and now that was impossible. Nile was growing more and more impatient with this situation. Andy was at the end of her rope with him when it came to this situation. Quynh most likely in the most literal sense of the word, would kill him if he broke Nicky’s heart--again.

Slipping out of his large comfy bed Joe wanted to climb back in and never get out. He was in his almost mid-forties he should not be this scared of his mother’s disapproval. He knew she would love Nicky, she and he gushed over whatever author they were into. Andy swore that Nyla would adore him. Andy had visions of them sitting down on the patio drinking tea and having a nice long chat over fifth century poetry. His sisters will be thrilled that their baby brother who they thought was going to die alone finally found someone. 

His equal, his muse, his inspiration.

But all Joe could see was their disapproval. The media would eat this up, hounding Nicky until he crumbled. Once they figure out who his family was, and why his last name had been changed. Not to mentioned he left seminary school. He was going to be a priest. Joe just wanted to protect him, from his mother, from the world. He wanted to save him from the horrors that he knew awaited them once they came out as a couple. That wasn’t even counting his exes that would of course have a very vocal opinion. 

Nicky was twenty-seven, he had been in college when they met. Then there was the mortifying year he spent going into Atlas every Thursday just to see him smile. How many times he didn't even drink the coffee he just wanted to see him smile. Wanted to listen to him as he went over the sweets, he just wanted is attention. None of this made Joe look good, and Nicky would have to share the spotlight. 

XOXO

Andy and Quynh left a little bit ago, Quynh sending glares to Joe every time he brought up Paris. Mainly because Joe had given his phone to Nile. Nile locks that phone down with hers in a safe, that no one but her and Joe know the combination to. Nile now uses Joe’s professional phone as her work phone, one that neither Nicky nor Quynh have the number to. Which Joe didn't realize, until tonight. This phone was linked to all Joe’s media accounts, it had a highly secure password, and if lost with one button everything can be erased. During event Andy knew to call that phone not his personal one. 

Joe felt the knife in his heart twist looking at Nicky’s face. 

Joe watched him clean everything up, the dinner was as per usual perfect. Joe loved Nicky’s cooking, and Nicky loved to cook because Joe had horrible habits when it came to eating. Nicky knew now Joe had made his decision. Nicky would never be a part of Joe's real world. Like his parent he decided that Nicky just wasn’t worth it, he wondered if he would ever be. He neatly packed up the dinner so Joe could find it for leftovers. He cleaned down the counters, then washed the dishes slowly. Dried them then put them away prolonging what he knew was coming. He sighed as he shut off the lights, walking through Joe's place trying to hold in his emotions.

Walking into Joe's bed room, he stopped as Joe looked up at him.

“Your breaking up with me, aren’t you,” Nicky asked voice trembling, Joe looked at him shocked.

“No,” Joe replied quickly frowning, how could he think that.

“It feels like it,” Nicky said wiping the tears away, looking away from Joe. “I can’t be your secret.” Joe looked up at him again stunned, where was this coming from. “I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

“Is that what you think you are,” Joe asked horrified.

“Aren’t I,” Nicky demanded watching Joe shake his head no.

“I love you,” Joe told him watching Nicky laughed bitterly.

“No one knows we’re dating,” Nicky started voice calm, but his face wasn’t. “There’s not one photo of us anywhere.” Joe opened his mouth then closed it. “Your mother thinks I’m your personal assistant’s roommate.” Joe exhaled deeply. “In two weeks, we celebrate one year together,” Nicky stated watching Joe’s face crumble. “Yet you have never taken me out to anywhere anyone would know who you are,” Joe closed his eyes, that had been Nile’s strongly advised recommendation. “You’ve never once even asked if I wanted to go to one of your events,” Joe looked down, he had wanted to but then Bradshaw happen. He wanted to protect him. “If I’m not some dirty secret then what the hell is going on?”

“I’m an idiot,” Joe told him falling down on the bed.

It took Joe asking more than once to get Nicky to agree to a date. Nile had told him to do nothing expensive, that Nicky would run faster than he’d ever seen anyone run before if he did. Their date nights were usually spent at low cost venues. Joe didn’t mind, he liked to see the art students, local musicians, and other performers as they start out. The roughness in their performance was something that many lose as they start to climb their way to the top. There was a passion and desire in their hungriness to achieve greatness that was lost as years for so many, Joe knew this from experience. 

So, he never minded. 

When he thought about asking him, he thought of Nicky’s parents and Nile words. Andy had told him he should take him; Nicky would appreciate the shows more than she did. He knew that Quynh was starting to have issues, now he knew why. He had probably confided in her. Quynh had probably picked up on his pain before he even knew he had pain; she was good like that. Joe had thought about how great it would be to have Nicky there to share in his success. To see him squirm and try not to blush as they walked into a room that had an entire room with pieces inspired by him. None of them had his face but he unknowing to anyone not even Nile was Joe’s muse behind his latest showing. 

It's almost why he hated to part with them but grinned as the painting he did inspired by his morning yoga sold for over 2 million. 

At dinner he had been thinking about his mother. He didn’t want to lose Nicky, he loved him more than he loved anything in this world, even his art. He would give up the shows, the book tours, he’d live the rest of his life teaching the next generation if that meant he could keep Nicky. He knew Nicky struggled he knew he wanted to make it on his own. Wanted to prove to the world he didn’t need assistance from his father, from his family, that he, Nicky Genova was enough. Joe never wanted to take away from that, he wanted to be what Nicky had to fall back on, he wanted support him like his family always did for him.

He should have listened to Booker.

“You are an idiot,” Nicky groaned coming to stand between his legs as Joe wrapped his arms around Nicki’s waist. “But you’re my idiot.” Nicky laughed kissing the top of his head. For the first time in weeks Joe could hear it, Joe felt himself relax into Nicky’s embrace. “Did you ever think to just ask me?”

“That’s what Booker said,” Joe mumbled against his stomach, Nicky laughed. “I just figured Nile knew you best, and I didn’t….”

“Nile thinks she knows best,” Nicky countered with a smirk pushing Joe away cupping his face. Joe looked wrecked, Nicky smile kissing the top of his head again. “Nile has also been in denial for over three years about Booker.” Joe laughed moving his hand to kiss Nicky’s palm. “I’m serious, she still fully believes he sees her as a little sister.” Joe nods eyes going wide disbelieving.

“It’s Andy and Quynh all over again,” Joe mumbled, recalling that almost disaster. Only he and Lykon knew that full story. “I truly didn’t want to pressure you or….”

“I’m getting published,” Nicky blurted out grinning watching Joe shot up laughing, then hugging him tightly. Joe had been pushing for this. “It not the short stories you read.”

“I don’t understand,” Joe stated confused.

About seven months ago, Joe had read a collection of short stories that Nicky had wrote and convinced him he should put them together and publish them. At first Nicky had liked the idea, his dream was to get published one day. Booker had been excited when he started to reach out to different places. Joe had given him a list of different people he knew that loved helping new authors, and new talent. Even if they didn’t publish them they’d help advised them. Nicky had never told Joe that he had reached out to several of them, and that he had got a couple letter back. 

Or that one of the places had flew in, then went to Atlas in their desire to meet Nicky Genova, who had been floored, it happened while Joe was in Paris.

Diana Hark if Nicky had to put an educated guess was probably at least sixty years old. She was also the owner of Hark Publication, her father starting it before she was born, and soon her son would take over. Her dyed red hair had been tied in a neatly tight bun. And she wore an obviously expensive pant suit, with way too much gold jewelry. She then waited over forty minutes at Booker’s usual table until Nicky could take a break. She loved his stories, and wanted to know more about him, and his writing. Thanks to Booker she discovered he had written a book, well three actually, and she wanted them all. There was something about his writing she had said, something she hadn’t seen in decades. 

That something drew her in to his story, left her wanting more, little did she know those books were based on real events—Nicky’s life. 

He had written the story of his life growing up. A boy with strong family roots, who grew up catholic, who was struggling both with his identity and sexuality. She had loved the rawness of it all, after she read the first book she had called him crying and overwhelmed. The power in the book had left her wanting more, needing to know what happened to the characters. She could not remember when this had happened last. The second book, and then the third had wowed her beyond belief, she had no words. Quynh called one of their closest friends, Lykon, who was as Andy said the best lawyer in the business. Nicky recalled meeting him but never knew he was a lawyer. Lykon was handling all of Nicky’s negations on the contract, none of them wanted to see Nicky be taken advantage of. 

His meeting was next week, but according to Lykon Diana had been nothing if accommodating. She wanted Nicky under contact with Hark Publication, and nothing was going to stop that. 

“I sent my stories to the list of people you sent me,” Nicky explained watching Joe nod with a smile. “I guess the one at Hark Publication is out on leave or something, so his mail is supposed to get forwarded to his supervisor. There apparently was some confusion on who his supervisor was because somehow it got sent to Diana Hark.” Joe crossed his arms Nicky watched him blink several times with a blank face. “Long story short Diana loved the short stories I sent in.” Joe gulped, trying to process his words. “Love them so much in fact that she flew down here to meet me.”

“Diane Hark,” Joe stuttered his voice coming out as a gasp, “Red hair probably tied up very tightly, pant suit with seriously high heels, and a lot of gold jewelry,” Nicky nodded with a shrug. “Babe. Diana Hark never leaves her office, hell she never leaves New York for that matter,” Joe had tried a few times to meets with her in person, but all he got was one short phone conversations. And he’s been with Hark Publication for over fifteen years. “Her last outing out of New York was her father’s funeral twenty-three years ago.”

“That can’t be true,” Nicky laughed rolling his eyes. “She met with me a week ago,” Nicky reminded him watching Joe fall on the bed again. “I wrote three books based on my teenage years,” Joe sat up nodding unable to believe that Diana Hark came all the way here. “She loved the first and second book, and just got back to me on the third installment yesterday.” Nicky frowned Joe just kept looking at him stunned, like he didn’t believe him. “I never planned on anyone reading them, Booker sort of threw me under the bus and…”

“Stop,” Joe told him softly taking his hand pulling Nicky back to him. “I’m so proud of you Nicky. Diana Hark doesn’t take an interest in just any writing.” Nicky smiled, he read a few profiles on her. Though to Nicky she seemed harmless she apparently had a kink for destroying careers. She was twenty-four when she took over the company, back then women didn’t run anything but households, so she could be as vindictive as she could be kind. If you lost her money, you were out. “I’ve had one meeting with her, it was over the phone, and I walked away wondering why I ever started writing in the first place.”

Joe’s first book was silly in his opinion, it was just a collection of badly written poems, but his mother loved them. A friend of hers who owed her a big favor knew someone. so they published them, and at age fifteen she showed him off, as her son the writer. Then she got a hold of his short stories, they became an international hit. Nyla pushed him into writing a book, he didn’t want to, but she was his mother. So, he wrote a novel based on Andy, a fearless character who didn’t allow society to tell them who they were or who they should be. Hark Publication wanted it, or Diana’s son, Harrison Hark, did. Joe was his first author on his own, and he struck gold. Sometimes they joke about how different their lives would be without each other.

Diana hated his books, and would say so to anyone who asked, so no one did. 

A three-book deal turned into four, then five, and before he knew it fifteen years had passed, and he had nine books out with two more pending in the next five years. That was besides the many book of poems, short stories, books of sketches, and the three he wrote on art history. He was one of Hark Publications best known author, selling internationally, winning awards, and topping every must-read list on the globe. Only Joe was tired, his passion was in his art, writing had always been his mother’s passion. It was in student like Nile who reminded him what he loved to do, that was create. It was getting up at three am grabbing his sketch pad and drawing Nicky laid out on his bed because he flooded his dreams with inspiration. It was stopping in mid conversation because the sun caught the stone just bright and he needed to get it on paper. 

That is who he was, and it took falling in love to remember. 

Joe loved reading Nicky’s work because even a short story about a day at the beach left him aching. He made you feel like you at the beach, like the waves could touch you, like you could smell the salt in the air. His writing was pure in a way that Joe’s never was or could be. People read Joe’s book in the beginning because everyone told you not. A wild teen breaking the law and defying more than one government, while laughing and partying why they did it. A criminal Nancy Drew one critic had said. 

In the beginning it had been fun, exciting, but now---

Then people read it because as his character aged it tipped the line of too much and not enough at once. Then there was the art he always included in each book. He even did a couple specials, drawing each character doing profiles, and including sketches of scenes he drew. But none of them touched what Nicky could do, which astounded him and Booker. Nicky wasn’t always the best when it came to speeches but ask him to write a story about eating an apple and you’ll want to eat an apple afterwards. 

“Would you like to read it,” Nicky asked quietly, Joe gave him one of his smiles that lit Nicky’s world up. “Only Booker has read them, Quynh is angry I won’t let her until after you.”

“Quynh,” Joe repeated, that stung a bit.

“I tried calling you…” Nicky told him Joe closed his eyes nodding. God they had almost ruined this. “She and Andy have Lykon handling the contact,” Joe looked up more alert. “He apparently likes me.”

“When did you met Lykon,” Joe asked Nicky laughed leaning forward connecting their lips smiling. “He was at Quynh’s pool party.” Joe frowned. “Oh, right, that was when you took Andy and Nile to…”

“Got it,” Joe sighed, he hadn’t realized they spent that much time together. “Wait. Is that how Booker knew what Andy’s garden looked like.” Nicky nodded fingers sliding through Joe’s hair.

“Booker is the one who set up their new security camera,” Nicky told him, Joe face going stunned.

“Sooo,” Joe sighed recalling a lunch a couple months ago. “Andy wasn’t joking with me when she said Quynh had Booker break into their home,” Nicky laughed pressing their forehead together.

“Booker had a little too much fun with that one assignment,” Nicky laughed watching Joe’s eyes close as Nicky’s fingers massage his scalp.

God Nicky loved this man. 

XOXO

Nicky laughed as he felt the marker slide down his back, Joe had him straddled as his markers were laid out on the floor. Nicky had no idea that there were markers made specifically for body art. Once Nicky had said he would let him a few weeks ago Joe had gone out and orders the best he could find. Joe had once again asked about doing it, Nicky didn’t care. If it remained he just needed to be able to cover it for meetings. He still had one more meeting with Lykon, Diana had agreed to all the terms. Much to Harrison and their lawyer’s dismay. 

Joe had sketched out what he wanted to draw on Nicky’s back thought Nicky did not care. Joe did, using Nicky’s back as a canvas felt different, intimate in a way Joe had not expected. With each line he drew on his skin he was marking Nicky, though the marks would fade it still felt like type of brand. Though Joe knew he could do something silly or stupid, he was instead trying to mark on Nicky's skin how he felt. Putting into color the way Nicky made him feel. The mix of light shades and dark lines equaling the emotions and feeling that Joe was filled with.

Joe sat up looking at the mix of light and dark colors, the way the red and blue mingled in together. The reality of their lust and their passion, Joe’s fierce need to protect sometimes blindly and usually stupidly. The way that the black had seeped through unnoticed. Almost like their distance that Joe had not known was happening, the words going unsaid. Then the streaks of purple that were warm, like Nicky’s forgiveness and acceptance of all things Joe related. Like the fact that the moment Joe realized he didn’t need to try so hard to protect Nicky. The yellows and the greens showed the carefree, the softness in moments that Joe had never knew he craved so much. And of course, in spots were white and pinks, that was Nicky shining through the darkness, being Joe's north star, his moon. On Nicky's back somehow was their relationship in an array of shapes and splashes of intense color.

To someone else it would just look like Joe had gone mad with colors. That he spent hours just mixing shapes and colors in until they filled Nicky’s back, but to Joe it was them. The harsh dull colors of brown that had no life until the warm vibrant colors that was Nicky came into existence. Joe just sat there looking at each line of color, at each splash that just blended together. Some of them mixed together so perfectly like they were always meant to be side by side. While other’s clashed until they came together in perfect harmony. 

“I think this would have been more satisfying if we used paint,” Nicky sighed looking at the pictures of his back, Joe's head perked up.

“You’d be willing to do that,” Joe smirked crawling into his lap wrapping his arms around Nicky. “Just let me toss paint on you,” Joe laughed eyes sparkling with excitement.

“As long as I got to toss paint on you too,” Nicky laughing leaning forward to connect their lips, Joe moaning as Nicky’s finger went under his shirt.

“I have always had this idea,” Joe mumbled closing his eyes as Nicky went to work on his collarbone, making marks of his own. “With. Multiple. Canvas….” Joe let out a long moaned, whining as Nicky’s nails slide down his back, his hips rubbing against Joe’s. “Nick...Nicky.”

"I like having your name on my skin," Nicky mumbled against his skin then biting down hard.

Joe gasping clinging to Nicky had as their hips slowly moved against one another, Nicky's mouth moving to take Joe's into a dirty kiss. Joe had seen how Nicky grinned the moment Joe had said he signed his name. The way he looked at Joe then back at the pictures. Joe loved the way Nicky felt against him, the way Nicky's nails were deeply scratching down his back leaving a stinging trail in their wake. Moving them so Joe was on his back, Nicky's nails now scratching down his side as Nicky's mouth attached itself back to his neck. 

Joe felt powerless, Nicky's hips moving against his in slow movements, just enough. The way the denim was scratching, the way his teeth were sinking into Joe's soft delicate skin. Joe clung to him, gasping out Nicky's name as the familiar tingle shot up his back then through his body. Opening his eyes he saw Nicky watching him blinking bending down to kiss him again, hungry needy. Nicky's hands sinking into the silky thick dark curls, devouring Joe. Joe whimpered into Nicky's mouth, he was wet, he was sticky, his cock was over sensitive. 

Then it hit Joe, he just came in his pants.

"It was pretty hot," Nicky smirked laying on the bed waiting for him to come out.

"I'm forty-three," Joe scowled coming out of the bathroom, unable to believe this. "I've never. Not even as a teenager." Joe stopped then looked at his boyfriend as his words sank in. "Wait. What do you mean it was hot?" Nicky laughed going to his knee on the bed wiggling for Joe to come to him.

"Quynh called," Nicky smiled as Joe walked towards the bed slowly. "They have to cancel because of some big break on some case we can't know anything about." Joe nodded smiling back at Nicky, Nicky who was in nothing. "So I think we should stay in." Joe gave him a look, like he wouldn't argue but...

"Does Quynh not want to come over," Joe asked seeing the look on Nicky's face.

"Quynh invited us over to their house for dinner," Nicky told him, now Joe was confused Nicky loved Quynh's cooking. "She's also having Booker come over." Joe crinkled his face in utter confusion, Quynh and Booker together were hilarious. "To build the bookcase and shelves in the basement."

"Andy hates that bookcase," Joe stated watching Nicky nod, pulling at him to join him in the bed. "Quynh knows this. They jointly decided to buy a new one, something vintage." Nicky nodded again smiling as Joe settled on top of him. Skin to skin, Nicky's fingers back in his wet curls. "Poor Booker, he has no idea does he." Joe smiled bending down to kiss Nicky's lips.

"Nope," Nicky sighed feeling bad for his roommate, then moaned as his legs went around Joe. "So I was thinking we could take a nap." Joe nodded as he bent forward to nip at is jaw. "Then I'll let you buy me Chinese take away while we watch one of you arty movies." Joe laughed, but let Nicky flip him onto his back.

"I do love our naps," Joe mumbled pulling Nicky down for a kiss that left them both dizzy.

Three days later the art on Nicky's back started to fade, but Joe couldn't say the same for the marks Nicky made on him.

The End


End file.
